Scroll 24: The Taiko Drum and Lightning
The Taiko Drum and Lightning is the twenty-fourth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. Synopsis Baring with his own difficulties, Ikkou tries to determine how the Gouraiger best help the Hurricaneger even as a Mechanic Corp Chuunin starts using their powers against them. Plot Furabijou shows Satorakura his score sheet, he balls it up, making the girls mad. On the other side, Manmaruba is still busy at his altar, weaving a web of power. Sargain wants his turn and gets permission. A man plays a drum and the sky becomes dark. Lighting strikes everywhere. The trio help people out of a building and they suspect the brothers had something to do with this. The sky becomes day again and they encounter the brothers. Isshu is upset at Yousuke for blaming them. Ikkou says they might if they were practicing. Nanami doesn't like that comment. Kouta averts their attention to Unadaigo on a rooftop, who the Goraijer quickly go to fight. The Hurricanger then fight him unsuccessfully. The fight is now on the streets and the Goraijer are about to fight the monster but are stopped Manmuraba. He turns into a fireball that looks like his infant form and busts through the two. He then knocks Isshu down. Ikkou is about to help his little brother but wriggles in pain. He un-transforms and is a great pain. Ishuu comes to his aid. "The god of death in your body is getting big." He the leaves. The others arrive to his aid. Unadaigo tells them he will attack with ninja thunder. Ikkou rushes towards the monster in rage and fights him. He gets a shock. The others race to him and they then retreat.The trio ninja streak to the park. Yousuke wonders what is up with Ikkou. The drumming man comes up to them telling them they need practice to fight the monster. Shurikenger arrives and puts him to sleep and lays him down. He then takes his voice and image and leaves. In a cave, the Goraijer have set up camp and Ikkou takes off his shirt. He makes a Rhinoceros beetle glow and puts in his mouth and he can see in his system. There is an egg inside him. He remembers when Manmaruba struck him. Ikkou puts his jacket back on. Isshu hands his brother his medicine. He refuses it, saying it won't help. He is determined to show the robot what the Goraijer can really do. In the Centipede, Wendinu knows now that the egg is inside Kabutoraiger and Tao Zanto approves. All this is interrupted with Satorakura on the phone, talking to someone called Vampirean. He is too busy to come to the Earth this week. Unadigo charges up his drum with lighting, when Shurikenger in disguise arrives. He disappears and reappears around the foe. He then drums Unadaigo's drum. The trio arrives. Oboro wonders what he is up to. Unadigo continues drumming and charges up. Shurikenger notices his gold top part charges. He takes out the Shuriken Ball and transforms into Shurikenger. He strikes Unadigo and he grabs his sword. He throws lighting at him. The Hurricanger transform and heads towards the enemy. Ikkou feels pain once again. Isshu suggests going to the Hurricanger, Ikkou shakes his head. Isshu says he will go anyway. "500 years ago we of Ikazuchi way went into the darkness. Hayate way went into the light." He just can't throw that away. Unadigo beats the four up. He gets to higher ground and attacks them with big explosions. The trio are un-transformed. The Goraijer's drumming outmatch him. They have a drumming match and both parties bring lighting. The guy that Shurikenger made went to sleep, wakes up. Ikkou feels pain once again and they must stop the drumming. The Hurricanger go running to them and are shocked. Ishuu and Ikkou take off their shirts and continue drumming. The non-warrior guy arrives to the scene of the two drumming parties. Lighting hits the Goraijer's banners and charge their drums. The Goraijer's lighting cancel out the monster. They then transform and fight him. They take him down. The grunts appear and the Hurricanger change and fight them. The Goraijer take down the robot with their Double Gadget. The others appluad them. Copy Giant arrives quickly and mimics Undiago. The non warrior faints. The two robots form. Ikkou feels pain again and is struck down. Senupuujin comes to their rescue. Shurikenger arrives and sends Kabuto a new Shinobi Medal to form the Kabuto Gani. Mugensai gets a call and quickly asks about Shurikenger. Gouraijin goes fast through the monster and tosses him in air, destroying him with the new Karakuri weapon. The Jakanja are disenchanted and Satorakura tells his friend on the phone that he will be waiting. The non-warrior wakes up. He is about to be memory-erased by Oboro's robot, Shurikenger shoves him out of the way. The man backs up i fear but Shurikenger snaps his fingers to forget everything. He lifts the man a few inches into the air by his belt. He then passes him off to the robot with a cheerful. Ikkou sits down to catch his breath. The Hurricanger arrive and are cheery as always. Yousuke asks about his health but Ikkou denies it. Ikkou scolds the early wrong assumption of the trio and they agrue. They say they were worried. Ikkou tells them he didn't ask them to. Isshu remembers Ikkou's speech. Isshu helps him escape their concerned trio. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 27, . *'Viewership': 5.6% *'Opening': The opening is completely overhauled in multiple ways: the Gouraiger are added to the Hurricaneger at the initial scene, multiple scenes with Shurikenger are shown, and Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin and Tenkuujin are now shown to represent the mecha. *Ryuichiro Nishioka played Matoi Tatsumi/Go Red in 1999's Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive. *Mugensai calls the person he talks on the cellphone as "Gozen-sama". DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 6 features episodes 21-24.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita